¿A qué podrías temerle?
by Nozomi Nya
Summary: ¿A que se le puede temer? ¿A enamorarte y no ser correspondido; a lastimar a algún ser querido por decirle la verdad; que ese mismo ser querido se entere por sí solo y te odie por ocultarle tal cosa? Esas y miles de preguntas más atormentaban a Kyle mientras iba descubriendo sentimientos, engaños y mentiras, todas rodeando a su mejor amigo, Stan Marsh.


**_Bueno, supongo que no tengo mucho por decir, sólo que espero que disfruten éste pequeño one-shot Style. ^-^ Ah, sí, y puede que haya cierto riesgo de diabetes con el final, están avisados. (?)_**

* * *

 _—Espero que esto no llegue a oídos de Stan, ¿lo entiendes? —la pelinegra se acercaba amenazante, pero a él sólo lograba causarle náuseas, ni una sola pizca de miedo._

 _—¿Por qué? —alcanzó a pronunciar, incrédulo._

 _—¿Eh? —se giró hacia el lado contrario, avanzando a paso lento— Porque me aburrí._

 _—¿Te... Te aburriste? —¿de qué podría haberse aburrido? Él llevaba muchísimo más tiempo al lado del que era su mejor amigo y, aún así, sentía que no era suficiente._

 _—Me aburrí de Stan, de que todo fuese siempre lo mismo con él... Al principio todo era lindo y nuevo, pero las cosas comenzaron a hacerse comunes, cursis... —hizo una pequeña pausa— Demasiado soso y estúpido para mí._

 _—¿Y por qué simplemente no terminas con él? —no es que estuviera buscando una oportunidad, pero las cosas serían mejor así; Wendy podría estar con quien quisiera, con quien sea que pudiera darle aquellas emociones que tanto parecía buscar, y no traicionaría a Stan en el proceso, todo pintaba mejor, en su opinión._

 _—Porque..._

—¿Kyle? —llamó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos— ¿No cenarás? —el pelirrojo observó su cuaderno, se había dispuesto a hacer sus deberes para distraerse de la plática con Wendy, pero parecía no haber funcionado.

—E-Eh... Sí, mamá, ahora bajo —escuchó los pasos de su madre alejándose; inhaló y exhaló, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta— ¿De... Debería decirle? —y es que aquello no dejaba de taladrarle la cabeza; quería decírselo, no soportaba la idea de que lo estuvieran traicionando, pero... ¿y si el remedio era aún peor que la enfermedad? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de terminar lastimándolo con la verdad.

Tal vez Wendy vería su error y terminaría con Damien, ¿qué pasaría entonces? Él probablemente quedaría como un mentiroso frente a su mejor amigo; el simple hecho de pensar en aquello le había causado unos fuertes escalofríos, "¿Stan decidiría creerle a Wendy en vez de a él?" Sacudió su cabeza para sacar de ahí aquellos pensamientos; si no quería que su madre lo atacara con miles de preguntas acerca de qué le pasaba, debía llegar tranquilo al comedor.

—¿Cómo les fue en la escuela, chicos? —cuestionó Sheila mientras llevaba un tenedor con un poco de la cena a su boca.

—Meh... —respondió Ike, mientras seguía comiendo.

—Ah, la juventud de ahora —a Gerald le había parecido divertida la respuesta de su hijo más joven, pero a su esposa le molestó por completo.

—¡Ike! —le reprendió— ¿Qué tal tú, Kyle?

—¿Ah? —tenía la mirada perdida en su plato, de donde no había tomado ni un solo bocado— G-Genial —reaccionó de la nada y contestó la pregunta de su madre, intentando no levantar ninguna sospecha.

—¿Todo bien, amor? Luces algo decaído —al parecer su intento fue un fracaso, pues la mujer estaba ya preocupada.

—¡C-Claro! —maldijo mentalmente a sus traicioneros nervios que no le permitieron mantener un volumen de voz bajo, o al menos normal.

—¿Es algo de la escuela? —atinó a decir su madre, dándole así, sin siquiera saberlo, la oportunidad de inventarse una excusa.

—¡S-Sí! Pronto tendré un examen muy importante y estoy realmente nervioso —después de una charla motivacional de parte de su madre, el pelirrojo terminó su cena a paso lento y regresó a su habitación un poco más relajado gracias a que su madre no le había dado oportunidad de pensar demasiado en el asunto de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Era noche de viernes y el chico se encontraba en cama, derramando tristeza y rogando porque ese día no fuese más que una simple pesadilla, pero no; ya se había dado unos cuantos pellizcos algo dolorosos y ninguno pudo despertarle. Un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios a la par que escuchaba el teléfono sonar, "¡Debe ser Stan!" pensó antes de contestar a gran velocidad.

—¿Diga?

—¿Kyle? —el nombrado sonrió y sintió una inexplicable emoción al escuchar la voz de Stan al otro lado de la bocina.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa, amigo? —la felicidad que demostraba era aún mayor a toda la tristeza que había estado proyectando durante casi todo el día.

—Umh... ¿Estás ocupado?

—Por supuesto que no —al menos no lo estaría para él—, ¿por qué, ha pasado algo? —estaba comenzando a preocuparse, el tono de voz del pelinegro no era el mejor de todos.

—Yo..., ¿podrías venir a mi casa?

—Claro —y cada vez se iba asustando más, ¿se habría enterado de lo de Wendy?—, sólo dame unos minutos y estaré ahí —colgó con el alma pendiendo de un fino hilo, y tomó su abrigo y gorro para salir lo más rápido posible—. Iré a ver a Stan —sólo eso fue necesario decir; no resultaba extraño para nadie que los chicos pasaran las tardes juntos y, como era fin de semana, Sheila no tenía objeción alguna.

—Diviértete, amor —se despidió su madre.

En el corto camino de su casa a la de Stan, no pudo dejar de atiborrar su cabeza de preguntas que hacían que su miedo aumentara cada vez más.

—Que no sea nada malo, por favor —inhaló y exhaló antes de tocar a la puerta.

—Kyle... —fue su amigo quien, con los ojos llenos de melancolía y un hilo de voz, le abrió la puerta—, pasa —se hizo a un lado, el pelirrojo entró y Stan cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Es... Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí, todo bien, es sólo que... —suspiró con pesadez, se veía realmente desanimado, no soportaba verlo así— Somos amigos, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, mejores amigos! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé, sólo... Últimamente te he sentido algo... distante —¿distante? Era verdad que había estado algo alejado desde que se había dado cuenta de los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaba a tener hacia el contrario, en un inútil intento por eliminarlos, pero creía que no estaba siendo demasiado obvio, qué equivocado estaba.

—No... No es eso, Stan —sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a su amigo—; últimamente he estado con la cabeza en las nubes, ¿sabes? Pero no es nada contra ti.

—Ya veo —rió aún sin ganas y soltó un suspiró algo melancólico—. ¿Es porque... estás interesado en alguna chica? —¿a qué venía eso? Era verdad que hacía un tiempo le había gustado Nichole, pero Stan nunca se interesaba de tal modo por ese tema, no tanto como para preguntárselo directamente y de la nada.

—Yo... Algo así —esbozó una enorme y forzada sonrisa; aunque no le mentía del todo, se sentí mal por tener que hacerlo.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando, por qué Stan le venía con preguntas de ese tipo tan de repente? Y entonces llegó a su mente como un chiste antisemita de Cartman a sus oídos cada día, ¿y si se había enterado? Aun si no se le ocurría una sola explicación, era la idea que más miedo le provocaba; si estaba algo asustado al pensar en lo que pasaría si le decía lo de Wendy y él no le creía, ahora estaba completamente aterrorizado por lo que podría pensar su mejor amigo sobre sus sentimientos.

—¿Quieres jugar un poco? —el pelinegro rompió el silencio y miró esperanzado a su amigo.

—Yo... —jugueteó un poco nervioso con sus dedos—, ¿no prefieres hablar? —necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de su amigo, ¿por qué había sacado ese tema de la nada, por qué llamó de la nada su casa y le pidió que fuese a la de él?

—¿Hablar?

—S-Si no quieres podríamos hacer otra cosa —soltó con nerviosismo y un anormal tono de voz.

—No, no es eso —suspiró con la mirada baja, llevando la preocupación de Kyle fuera de los límites—, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Wen...? —y se dio cuenta, a pesar de que ese hubiese sido el primer tema a evadir, había salido casi en automático— ¿...dy? —se maldecía mentalmente.

—¿Con Wendy? —Kyle asintió— Todo va bien, aunque... —lo pensó y decidió que quizás no era el mejor momento para el tema, así que optó por quedarse callado.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —estaba claro que no podía dejar que Stan le ocultara cosas, mucho menos con lo que él sabía.

—Yo... —suspiró, al parecer no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para negar el haber dicho algo—, digamos que, últimamente, Wendy y yo nos hemos ido distanciando —el miedo inundó su alma por completo, quizás ya lo sospechaba, y si se atrevía a pedirle su opinión no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a negarlo o a mentirle siquiera—, pero no me importa.

—Espera... ¿qué?

—Lo que oíste, no me importa.

—Pero..., Wendy te ha gustado desde tercer grado, al principio ni siquiera podías hablar con ella porque no parabas de vomitar..., ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—No lo sé, Kyle, sólo dejó de importarme.

—¿Y por qué simplemente no terminas con ella? —comenzaba a sentirse extraño al estarle haciendo exactamente la misma pregunta que a Wendy.

—Yo..., tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? Stan, siempre me tendrás a mí, ¿a qué podrías temerle?

—A nada, olvídalo —dicho esto, se dispuso a subir a su habitación, en un intento por dejar a Kyle en la sala de estar y que se fuese por su cuenta; contrario a lo que el joven Marsh creyó, su amigo lo siguió.

—Para, Stan.

—¿Qué?

—Estás actuando como si todo fuera normal, ¿por qué no te permites sentirte mal? ¿Todo esto parece irse directo a la mierda y a ti no te importa un carajo? Eso no me lo creo.

—Kyle...

—Aún no termino —necesitaba sacarlo todo de su pecho antes de que su miedo lograra callarlo—. Si tú y Wendy no están bien, ¿por qué no lo arreglas? ¿O acaso vas a dejar que todo se vaya al carajo sin siquiera intentarlo?

—Tú no lo entiendes.

—Puede que no, pero me esfuerzo por hacerlo.

—No, no sabes nada, deja de fingir que comprendes lo que pasa.

—¡Entonces explícame!

—No puedo, yo... ¡Tengo miedo, maldición!

—Eso ya me lo has dicho, pero ¿a qué? ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto miedo como para seguir en algo que parece ya no valer la pena?

—Hay algo que realmente vale la pena, pero... no sé si realmente vaya a funcionar.

—Al menos inténtalo, carajo; no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras todo a tu alrededor se derrumba.

—¡¿Quieres que lo intente, eso quieres?!

—¡Sí! Eso quie... —antes de que sus gritos siguiesen inundando la habitación, su mejor amigo lo calló con tierno y, quizás, algo tímido beso— Stan... yo...

—Es por eso que tenía miedo, me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo, ¿qué mierda iba a hacer? Comprenderé si no quieres volver a mi casa.

—¿De qué carajos hablas?

—Bueno... yo..., acabo de besarte.

—¿Y?

—Que... Que nuestra relación no será la misma; en este mismo momento no puedo verte a la cara.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que yo... que yo quiero que sea la misma?

—¿Perdona? —Kyle no encontraba las palabras exactas y el pensar en las variantes lo hacía sonrojar como un tomate.

—Tú me entiendes —llegó al rojo máximo en su rostro, atinando a cubrirse torpemente con su propio gorro.

—Sí que lo hago —rió y abrazó al que, hasta ese día, había sido su mejor amigo—, sólo quería escucharlo de ti —levantó el gorro del pelirrojo y lo acomodó en la forma original en que lo usaba.

—Idiota... —sonrió con su rostro a pocos centímetros de el del contrario; distancia que fue acortada por ambos hasta ser nula, resultando en un aún más dulce beso.

* * *

 ** _Y... supongo que es todo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y no les haya provocado diabetes, porque no pienso pagar el tratamiento. (?)_**


End file.
